Series 3 Episode 3
Series 3 Episode 3 is the third episode of the third series of Westside and the nineteenth episode of the series in total. It premiered on Three on Monday July 24, 2017. In it, Wolf grew dissatisfied with the work he was doing for Evan Lace, while Lace connected the dots and figured out who ripped him off. Evan's ex-wife was released from prison and arrived at the West house. Production The threesome scene taking place in this episode was teased in an article by NZ Herald Spy prior to the premiere of series three. Laura Hill (Belinda Hill) commented on the filming of the scene, saying: "It's always a little awkward when filming this type of thing... We all got the giggles and even though a light nearly fell on us at one point, it was all in a day's work! Luckily, Toni and Dave are great to work with and absolute professionals, so we managed to get through it all.""Westside stars get frisky in new season premiere" NZ Herald Spy. Cast * Antonia Prebble as Rita West * David de Lautour as Ted West * Reef Ireland as Wolf West * Dan Musgrove as Lefty Munroe* * Esther Stephens as Ngaire Munroe * Todd Emerson as Bilkey van Heeder* * Pana Hema-Taylor as Bert Thompson* * Xavier Horan as Phineas O'Driscoll* * Sophie Hambleton as Carol O'Driscoll* * Will Hall as Mike McCarthy * Jordan Mooney as Eric * Patrick Tafa as Falani * Caleb Wells as Sparky * Kirsten Ibbetson as Riana* * Jodie Dorday as Trish* * Jessie Lawrence as Jeanette * Dean O'Gorman as Evan Lace * Shane Cortese as Danny Peters * Pierre Beasley as Hayden Cortese * Glen Levy as Dario Doslic * Laura Hill as Belinda Lace * Tonci Pivac as Detective* * Credited, but does not appear. Analysis and commentary Storyline * In the same scene that he mentions Isengard, Hayden says the "guy from the council" is there, at his father's brothel, for his monthly freebie. Vern Gardiner, the owner of Isengard and former lover of Rita, was in a council as revealed in Outrageous Fortune. In 1982, he would have been in his late twenties, meaning he could be the guy that Hayden mentions. Outrageous Fortune connections * Hayden Peters told his father how Vera Balani, one of their prostitutes, was not coming in because she's gone to live at Isengard ("some commune or something up in the hills") and she thinks she's pregnant again. ** Isengard was mentioned in series 3 episode 17 of Outrageous Fortune, "The Secret Parts of Fortune", as a hippie commune owned by Vern Gardiner where he lived with all his wives. ** Corinna Balani was a character in Outrageous Fortune notorious for being a slut with many babies. She appeared in the season 2 episode "Think Yourself a Baby", but was mentioned several times throughout the show. Vera is very likely a relative of Corinna. Reception The episode had a viewership of 203,000."The 20 highest rating funded television programmes on air last week, 21 - 27 July 2017" NZ On Air. (archived) Notes and Trivia Creator and writer of Westside, James Griffin, called the episode "the show at its absolute best, on every level."James Griffin on Twitter. July 23, 2017. References